U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,376,556, 5,266,498, 5,445,972 and 5,567,628, each of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, each describe a quantitative, lateral flow test strip system in which the beads/particles have a separate Raman-active label, in addition to an analyte-binding element, such as an antibody.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,767, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes the preparation of beads having encapsulated Raman tags or “bar codes,” to which other molecules can be conjugated.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,750,065, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes immunoassays involving surface-enhanced Raman scattering that are based on the displacement of a Raman label molecule.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,844,200, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes devices for carrying out lateral-flow assays involving more than one analyte that are not based on Raman spectroscopy.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,924,153, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes quantitative lateral flow assays and devices that are not based on Raman spectroscopy.
U.S. Publication No. 20040116829, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes sampling devices and methods using a horizontal capillary test strip that may employ Raman spectroscopy.
U.S. Publication No. 20040127819, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes blood acquisition suspension system that may employ Raman spectroscopy.
U.S. Publication No. 20040186394, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes integrated lancing test strip that may employ Raman spectroscopy.
U.S. Publication No. 20040191921, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes simultaneous chemical separation and surface-enhanced Raman spectral detection.
U.S. Publication No. 200502500141, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, describes multiplex lateral flow immunoassays that utilize a quantum dot-based labeling and detection system which are not based on Raman spectroscopy.